Episode 2055 (20th February 1996)
Plot Frank gets rid of some old furniture that Kim bought him. Zoe insists that he meets her at The Woolpack later on for a change of scene. Roy is still harping on about having a new pair of trainers. Frank wants Kim to leave Home Farm now. She has no intention of leaving and tells him that her solicitor is due to visit soon. Jack surprises Rachel and Sarah by advising Rachel to go back to Chris. Jan hasn't got enough money to pay for groceries in the shop. Viv lets her have credit. Chris tells Rachel that he is back running Home Farm now and he wants his family back as well. Rachel refuses. Mandy and Tina have a laugh in the tearoom. Nick can't help gloating over Dave when he leaves the cottage. Kim sees her solicitor. She is pleased to hear that Frank cannot make her leave legally and she has no intention of leaving voluntarily. Eric takes an interest in Zak's fight when he learns that he could win £2,000. He offers to help Zak train in the Village Hall. Chris demands access to Joseph. Nick makes an announcement about Dave's situation in the middle of the Woolpack. Frank tears up the contract drawn up by Kim's solicitor. Alan and Rachel talk about the Kim and Dave situation. They both think that money has made the Tates unhappy. Seth calms Biff and Nick down as they row about Dave. Viv and Dave arrive at the Village Hall to hear the sound of punches. Ned apologises to Frank and it is accepted. Frank does want the rent arrears paid though. Eric has let Zak use the Village Hall just to inconvenience Viv and Terry, but they refuse to budge. Chris makes a cutting remark to Emma about how she could not understand what it is like to have a child. Emma is offended. The Village Hall is chaotic as Zak spars cheered on by Butch and Sam. Viv and Terry dance in another corner. Eric suggests that he becomes Zak's manager. Jack and Sarah are getting fed up of looking after Joseph. the Glovers are shocked when Kim calls round to see Dave. Mandy is still dreaming of Dave. Eric makes a snide comment towards Frank when he goes in the Woolpack. Kim and Dave admit that they are missing each other. She suggests that he moves into Home Farm and then they could be together. Chris arrives at Emmerdale Farm and demands that Sarah lets him take Joseph. Cast Regular cast *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) Guest cast *Sue Castle - Carol Noakes Locations *Holdgate Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Grounds, bedroom and office *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Old gamekeeper's cottage - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Village Hall - Exterior and interior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes